Christmas Cruise
by Jules1398
Summary: Percy receives his dream gift for Christmas, a cruise with all of his closest friends. A few short stories of the trip. Doing mostly canon pairings, unless I get a really good suggestion. Takes place right after they defeat Gaea, which has not happened yet.
1. Percabeth

**Percabeth**

* * *

Percy always wanted to go on a cruise. When he revealed this to Annabeth, she talked to Leo and now, the holiday break after they had stopped Gaea, he finally got to go. It should have been perfect. All his friends aboard the Argo II sailing anywhere they pleased for Christmas, which most demigods celebrated, as it was a time to get together with people they don't see all the time. For some reason, it upset Percy.

They had set sail five days ago. On board were Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Grover, Juniper, Ella, Tyson, Nico, Reyna, and Rachel. There were only ten cabins, each with enough room for two twin sized beds. On the quest, they'd only needed eight, nine when Nico arrived, but fourteen people on the ship. Juniper and Grover, being the oldest couple, were allowed to share a room. Hazel and Nico shared a room, which was decked out like their cabin at Camp Half-Blood, but Hazel stayed with Frank until they were just too tired to stay up any longer. Piper charmspoke her way into sharing with Jason. The last two that shared a room were Percy and Annabeth. It was his present, wasn't it?

Percy was sitting on his bunk feeling down when Annabeth burst in. She looked him in the eyes. Usually the sight of her stormy, gray eyes would boost Percy's mood, but that wasn't the case. She sat right beside Percy and wrapped her arms around him, but he just stared at the wall.

"What's wrong, Seaweed Brain? Isn't this your dream trip?"

He sighed deeply and replied, "I don't know what's wrong, Wise Girl. I just have this feeling."

"Percy, I haven't seen you this sad since the day Luke and Silena passed away. Nico wasn't even this sad on the day we left, the anniversary of Bianca's death. If you need to talk, I'm here for you."

Percy finally turned his sea green eyes toward Annabeth. They didn't look as lively as they usually were. Tears were beginning to run down his soft cheeks. Annabeth leaned toward him and kissed him of the forehead with her soft lips. "I will always be here for you, my Seaweed Brain."

Percy pulled her in and their lips made contact. They kept kissing for five minutes, but it seemed like it could go on forever.

Finally, Percy pulled out his present to her. He put it in a box so that his terrible wrapping job wouldn't give it away. When she saw what was inside, a smile spread across her face. It was the Minotaur horn from the day he arrived at Camp, they day they had met when they were twelve.

"Percy. That's the best gift I have ever received! I thought that my gift was good, but now I feel like there's no way I can top that." She pecked him on the lips.

Annabeth handed Percy a neatly wrapped box in wave-patterned wrapping paper. He opened it and suddenly knew why he was upset. Inside, was a blueprint for a house. A house in New Rome. There were bedroom for the two of them, along with rooms for any future children. It wasn't the house they'd talked about recently. This specific design was the first. They had come up with it in Tarturus.

Percy had boarded the Argo II five days ago for the cruise. Five days after he boarded for the first time, he and Annabeth had plunged into Tarturus.


	2. Caleo

**Caleo**

* * *

It was Christmas Day and everybody was opening presents, happy as can be. Everybody except for Leo Valdez. On this large trip, he managed to be the fourteenth wheel, the piece that doesn't fit.

He left the room where everybody else was partying early to sail the Argo II. He looked over the ocean and then it the wheel. There was a little glass box in the middle. Leo put a small blue crystal inside. Though Calypso had probably never celebrated Christmas, saving her from her personal prison would be the best gift for both her and Leo himself.

The Argo II steered itself. Leo hoped that nobody would notice the sudden change of course. This was his only hope. It had to work.

The boat sailed fore hat seemed like an hour until the tiny island that Leo recognized as Ogygia finally came into view. Leo jumped for joy and began cheering as loud as he could. At this point, anybody could walk in, and Leo wouldn't care. He could finally save her.

The cabin door burst open. An angry Percy burst in and shouted,  
"Why are we HERE. I don't think she asked for a cruise ship full of demigods. I don't think that I can ever face her again."

Leo looked at the older boy quizzingly. "Oh. I'm guessing that you've met Calypso too? I came to rescue her."

Percy fumed, "You didn't even THINK to consult the rest of the ship about this matter, Valdez?" His voice got suddenly softer and he said guiltily, "I left her, I broke her."

Leo Valdez grinned a little, "Well, I fixed her. That's what I do, Water boy."

He docked the ship and called out "Oh, Mrs. Super-Sized McShizzle! Where are you chillin'? Captain Leo is to your rescue!"

Calypso walked out of her tiny hut in disbelief. She sprinted up to Leo and jumped into his arms. Their lips came together for a brief kiss. He twirled her chestnut brown braid as they boarded the ship while the most of other passengers just stared at them, not sure what was going on. Jason, who Leo had told the story to, was smiling and he winked at Leo as the reunited couple walked by.

Leo took Calypso to the wheel. He had forgotten that Percy was there. She made brief eye contact with him then she studied her feet until he left.  
"So, my Repair Boy has kept his promise. Hopefully we can open up our shop, but I'm afraid that we'll have to consult the Gods," she spoke in a serious tone.

"Sorry, can't do that right now," he said, looking up, "Mistletoe." Percy must have set it up while they we're gone. He felt sorry for the girl.

"Does this plant possess magical powers? I do not sense the mist," she replied, confused.

Leo took her hands and pulled her closer. He whispered softly into her ear, "It possesses the greatest power of them all; a kiss."


	3. Jasper

**Jasper**

**(A/N: This was hard for me to write as I'm one of the rare shippers of Jasico.)**

* * *

Ten minutes until the ball would drop to ring out the new year. Everybody was partying aboard the Argo II. All the couples were together, including Leo and Calypso preparing for the ceremonial midnight kiss. That is, all the couples except for Jason Grace and Piper McLean.

Jason searched the room where everybody was having a blast for his girlfriend, but Piper was no where to be seen. He went back to their cabin to see her looking at a brown leather book. It must have been from her father because it looked like a Native American hand made it. It must have been her personal diary, as he recognized her neat, cursive handwriting before he looked away, not wanting to take away her trust.

Piper lifted her head to look at the strong blonde and Jason looked at her beautiful kaleidoscope eyes. He saw a tear fall from one of them.

"Piper," Jason said as he took a seat beside the stunning daughter of Aphrodite, "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Jason." She was crying harder now. "I had Annabeth hide this when we left for our quest. I just found it under the bed today when I dropped my knife."

"Okay, but what exactly is it?"

She rolled her red rimmed eyes, "It's my diary from when we,"she paused," I mean Leo and I went to Wilderness School. My dad gave it to me so that I could show him all of the good things that happened there instead of just telling him the bad. It contains all of the dates, memories that I thought I had with you when, in reality, we had never even met. Everything that I thought we had together, but never did." She was practically bawling at this point.

Jason laid his right hand upon Piper's left thigh. His touch was light, as if he was trying not to rouse her. "The moment in your old diary may not have ever been real, but what we have here, now, is the most real thing that I've ever experienced."

They heard the yelling of the rest of their friends from the other room. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Jason grabbed Piper by the waist and pulled her into a long, passionate kiss and suddenly, all those old moments didn't matter to Piper anymore, all that mattered was her lips smashed against Jason's, their tongues intertwining, and his soft touch on her waist.


End file.
